Kingdom Hearts: Stars Destiny Series
by SpiritDreamWarriors
Summary: This is series that contain adventure, fantasy, action, and destiny. Fallow the journey of a girl name Akira who is Terra's sister and have to go through the event of KH trilogy. She must befriend, fight, and survive during her journey. While solving mysteries of the keyblade war. summary in, Cross-over, and might re edited. Spacial thanks to my DocX editor Ruby1996
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit: Hey guys, I'm finally making my own series that will lead to my version of Kingdom Hearts 3; even though Kingdom Hearts 3 has already been announced I don't care. I wantto do my own series that will be part of the KH Trilogy based on my character Akira.**

**Akira: Hello readers I'm Akira, the main character of this Fic. Spirit give me the honor to thank the people who follow and fave of the other Fic; Kingdom Hearts 3 Reconnected War. Animalperson45, Stardust907 and Tmp1114 thanks guys for your support. Also here is the full summary.**

**Summary-Akira is a mysterious girl who was born with a specials gift. When she begun having strange visions of suffering, darkness, war and destiny. And in her dreams she meets a deceased 'friend' and is able to summon a Keyblade. She was forcibly sent to another world and go on a journey of a life time with the help of her cat/moogle creature and find a way back to her "family". She will make allies or enemies in her journey that awaits her along with mysteries, adventure, and friendship. Also will she learn a forgotten legend and dark secrets of the Keyblade?**

**Read it and Find out! Before and during first Kingdom Hearts event.**

**Spirit: Alrighty then I should warn you guys that this story is rated T due to violence action, blood, character death and minor adult language and bit of content. Also our friend Akira will travel to many worlds that I will put in her travels. Akira would you do the honor.**

**Akira: You got it! Disclaimer: Spirit doesn't own anything from Disney, Square Enix, or any cross-over that she might add. She just own OCs- plus me, plot, Oc world and the series, enjoy Fic by starting with a canon chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Forgotten Legend and old Memory**

_~Legend~_

_Long ago; "Kingdom Hearts", an unseen power had brought light to brighten all worlds. "Kingdom Hearts" has been protected by it's counterpart "The X-blade" to make sure that nobody would lay their hands on its mysteries and power, but overtime legions were beginning to overrun. Some wanted to have the light all for themselves but some wanted to make sure that Kingdom Hearts be protected that no one shall get it's power._

_The warriors of the legion of Light and Darkness began to crafted their own versions of the X-blade but with flaws know as the "Keyblade". And then, they waged a war for Kingdom Hearts know as the "Keyblade War", on a certain world that it took place. Many warriors had lost their lives to protect Kingdom Hearts but thousands of innocent people lost their lives as well. The warriors were more focus on Kingdom Hearts that the innocent of people who was in the cross-fire. That destroyed an entire civilization._

_All their fighting made people's hearts grow even darker eventually becoming "darkness". The darkness consumed Kingdom Hearts and destroyedthe X-blade into twenty pieces, the darkness nearly consumed all light except for the lights found inside of children's hearts. The light from children had brought back the light to all worlds that shine like stars in the night sky._

_The surviving warriors from the Keyblade War had decided that they should use their keyblade to defend the light. Some say that some warriors quit being fighters of the key because they brought nothing but pain and destruction that had brought to themselvesand created their sins. The aftermath had left the world dead which became a graveyard for keys, known as the "Keyblade Graveyard". The warriors who wanted their keyblade to pass down to the next generation, had found a way to pass down the key's powers to the next generation of wielders. This kind of "passing" know as the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is a trial in which a keyblade wielder on the level of a Master chooses a person to inherit the power to wield the Keyblade. If the Keyblade accepts the inheritor selected, that person will become able to summon their own Keyblade whenever attempted._

_When the X-blade was shattered, it turned into twenty pieces; Seven of Light and Thirteen of darkness but they forgot what brought it together, know as the "heart". It says it was strong elements thatcreated the X-blade that contain greater power. Many attempted to forge a keyblade from hearts but all failed. Nobody knows how it had been created or if it's possible, but sadly it was forgotten into legend. But could it mean that you must prove yourself to able wield it's power?_

_Many say that only a heart that is balanced between light and darkness and their spirit is strong, he or she shall wield the blade._

_Instead of fighting the darkness but defend other._

_~End~_

**_Ten years ago_**

_A small female child was laying on the streets of a small town; holding on to a strange item. She looked as if she was half dead, she closed her eyes remembering old memories of her life. She was with four other people having fun and watching the stars. She remembered the grown ups telling her stories, and the warmth of a loving home and family. Sadly it was all taken away from her by a selfish and greedy man and the boy wearing mask. Now she saw them suffering and worst of all; her beloved brother living in a terrible fate. After finishing remembering her twisted past, she was now in the streets ready to end her pain til she saw a girl with pink hair running toward her and then hold her close._

_**Ten years later**_

Starlet blue eyes stared upon the night sky, a fourteen or fifteen year old female with silky, brilliant dark brown hair that cover half her spine and her bangs that covered a bit of her right side. She was wearing a collar chocker with a small silver heart shape pendent with a star-shape crystal dangling from it while wearing a purple cotton spaghetti strap top and black tight shorts. She staring at the starry night sky while the cool breeze of the black sky blew in her face then she closed her eyes; she was reminiscing a time in her past. A child with three teenagers all sitting in a field of grass were all watching the same stars at night but were talking and laughing. The teenage girl gasped silently to herself and open her eyes after awakening from her memories.

She softly placed her two fingers on her pendent and stared at the locked with her sapphire colored eyes. She could see the sparkle of the star crystal when light of the moon brighten the gem and sheepishly smiled, she then looked back up to night sky and gazed upon it.

"Akira..." the girl known as "Akira" turned away from the window and see another female but few years older than her. The older female had pale aquamarine eye and pink hair.

"Lightning... Why are you in my room?" Akira asked her mentor.

Lightning Farron, was an ex-soldier who saved Akira's life and took her in when she was young. While with her, Akira was trained under Lightning's wing to become a fighter like her. She also became her older sister figure over the years.

Lighting walked towards the window with Akira.

" I was checking on you to see if you were asleep " Lighting said, and when looking at the young female warrior she could see from the look in her eyes that something was bothering her.

"Akira is their something bothering you?"

"Oh...uh-nothing." Akira answered but in actuality there was. The night reminded her of the three people who were dear to her heart.

"Akira, somethin-" Lighting said before being interrupted.

"Light...there are somethings that you should be better not be said." Akira told her mentor in a serious tone. "Besides Lightning, we should rest up because tomorrow you have a job to do." she said.

Akira didn't talk much about her past, she didn't want to remember the bad times but not the good time. They only brought back pain that literally left her in scars but sometimes she only tells it to Lighting because she was more trust worthy and saw her as an older sister. Lightning sighed and look out window along with Akira, to see the night sky covered with stars that brighten the sky of its darkness.

" The night...reminded you of them? Doesn't it?"

Slowly Akira's head dropped down and eyes were beginning to be filled with turmoil, " Yeah; 'we' always watch the stars together," Akira told and thus she began tell the story of her past.

For the remaining of the evening, Lighting just listened to her story, understanding how close Akira was to these people. Her young mentor really cared for them but sadly they were not with her anymore. Once finishing her story, Lighting couldn't help but give her younger sister figure a hug and words of encourage before leaving her for the night.

"Well it's getting late, night Akira" Lighting said sadly then went toward door. "Don't worry everything will be okay."

"Night Light...and thanks." Akira answered trying to pull off a small smile.

Lightning left Akira's room and closed the door behind her. Finally alone once again Akira turned away from the door and look through the window to see the starry blue night once again.

"Good night guys..." she said sadly with a small tear running down her cheek.

**Akira: Lightning is from Final Fantasy XIII. I will introduce more characters from the FF series. FunFact: Did you know Lighting was suppose to in KH3D but cut off because TWEWY.**

**Spirit: Please review, follow, or fave also leave honest opinion that I did something wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit: hey guys I'm back with the second part of Chapter 2. I wanna thanks to Roxsor, Ashelystieben5, and Boohbear19 for reviewing and fave this chapter. I hope I get some review or fave to keep going. Don't be afraid to add honest opinion because I need them to make this story. Better so I can keep going; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter that will contain fightinhg scean. So further of do let start of the story. Whith special guest star, Lightning. Will do the Honor to start off the story.**

**Lightning : Thanks SpiritDreamWarriors. ****Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything but Akira, make belevie world, and plot. Also she forgot mention that this fic will contain spoiler,Enjoy.**

******Season One: Xehanort's Heartless saga**

******Chapter 2: Dream or Nightmare and Family**

On the same night, Akira is asleep in her bed. Her body is slightly tossing and turning, in her sleep.

_she open her eyes, it was sunny. White cloud drifting through the wind and the sun shine bright as always. Her body was laying on a grassy field beside a very small pond, with lily pad and a waterfall creak. She look around to her new environment; grate white mountain with blanket of grass surround her. It was beautiful area that she see ever seen but feel familiar.__ Then she hear voices, in a distant she see three blurring figure sparring with their "sword". Her face turn into pure happiness._

_"Oniichans!" She yell out with pure delight It caught attrition to the three figure. S__he began to get close to them; two male (one older and one younger) and a female. The oldest began to walk toward her but something went wrong. She just a few feet away from each other. _

_The oldest began to feel pain. That it made him fall to his knee and hold his head. He began let out a few painful labor breaths. Akira felt dark aura began to surround them. Thing got even worse, the bright blue sky turn into starless night, everything began crumble, and shadow began to rise. When the youngest try to get his "friend". A strange blue creature began to surround him. H__e got capture by shadowing "boy" wearing a fish bowl like helmet . It let out a laugh and drag him into a dark portal; he try to scream but nothing came out._

_Akira just saw him being consume, leaving his tears be hide. Then they disappear into nothingness. The female was next to suffer when she try to reach him but the darkness consume her beneath her feet and let out tearful scream._

_"No! Stop It!" Akira cry out and let out tears falls. Everything that she love, her "Home", her "Family" is suffering, she ran toward him. His body is slowly disfigure. His entire body is pitch black, and his feet look like very sharp talons. He look like a monster!_

_"Terr!" She yell but she cut off when "he" let out a painful human scream. He then consume by darkness. She was all alone of a dying world, then suddenly the ground began to shatter and she too fell into darkness._

She sprang up from her bed and gasping for air. She look around, she was in her room. It was just a dream she curl up to a fatal position. She felt tears falling down from her eyes. She look at the nightstand and open the top drawer. Akira grab a silver heart shape music box with small stars engrave, that can fit on her palm of her hand. She open the music box; two dancer began to dance to the melody. She wipe off the tears and began sing the medley.

~Ki ni naru noni kikenai

Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru

Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete

Mata sukoshi tooku naru

Togirenai you ni Keep it going baby

Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me

Muri wa shinai shugi demo

Sukoshi nara shite mitemo ii yo

I wanna be with you now

Futari de distance chijimete

Ima nara maniau kara

We can start over

Hitotsu ni wa narenai

I wanna be with you now

Itsu no hi ka distance mo

Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo

We can start sooner

Yappari I wanna be with you

Hitokoto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa

Kodoku wo oshiete kureru

Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby

Yakusoku toori ja nai kedo trust me

Muri wa shinai shugi demo

Kimi to narashite mitemo ii yo

I wanna be with you now

She finish singing half of the song, Akira look at the alarm, it was 7:00 am.

"Oh shit..." She whisper because she needed get to her lesson. "Will better get going." She close the music box and put it back in the drawer. Akira got out of bed and she began to dress.

After that she came out with her a tight nighty purple tube top, dark gray shorts, black thigh-strap with a pouch belt, high top converse, and fingerless strap glove. She also wear purple padded-black leather wrist cuff and a silver star-shape ear cuff on her right ear. On her right hip she carring a small sword.

When she got out her room she bump into twenty one year old male. He have blond hair, with blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt..

"Opps, sorry Snow." She apologize and then ran out.

"Hey! Are you forgetting!?" He said, Snow Villers is one of five resident of this house in Fourth District of Traverse Town.

Akira sigh,"Morning Snow..."

"Morning!" He said it back, Akira ran down stair and she pass a other member of the house. He was Nineteen with short silver hair and blue-green eyes. He is wearing a orange jacket, a green neckerchief over his black T-shirt underneath, black glove with white palms. He wears dark green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, a yellow wristband on his left wrist, and black pair of boots. His name is Hope Ethiem.

"Morning Hope!" She said when he is going up.

"Good morning Akira."

She finally reach to the bottom of the stairs. When she saw Lightning wearing her ex-soldiers uniform talking to eighteen year old sister, Serah Farron. who almost look like with her pink hair tie to a side ponytail. Her black armband on her right bicep like Lightning, red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings, and ivory ankle boots.

"Morning Light, Serah!" She said it in her playful and spunky tone. Both Lightning and Serah look at Akira.

"Oh- hey Akira! Good morning, did you sleep well?" Serah said it very kindly. It kinda funny to her that Serah is the sister of a serious meanest, and toughest fighter that she know.

"Yeah...sort of." She mutter the last part.

"Um, what do you say in the last part?" Serah asked

"Nothing," Akira replide "well see ya in a few hours, bye!". When she about head out the door and she been stop by Lightning.

She clear her voice then she start "Akira, did _it _happen again?" She know what she talking about. Those _dreams _that she been having in certin night. In the past ten years, that always been haunting her.

"Light... Can we talk about this later." She said "I promise I will tell you everything."

Lightning sigh and she spoke again "Alright," she let Akira pass and she went out the door. And into a streets of Traverse Town"But if you spot any Heartless, kill it in sight." Lightning stop her to give her a little warning. Heartless are these creature that came from the darkness, steal people's hearts, and destroy many worlds that sent many to this Town. that later been infested with these creature. Luckily they have allies to take down these creature down.

Akira just smile how lucky that she end up in the hands of them. She felt like being part of a family but she would never forget her original one. Even they were not blood related. Akira is ready to head toward the Third District.

"Alright Light, you don't have tell me when I go outside." in a playful and spunky tone voice."Will see ya guys later!" The she head to the Third District.

"bye Akira, be safe!" Serah said it in the distant.

A few minute later, when almost near the Third District. She encounter her first horde of eight Soldiers and Shadows.

"Alright, who first!"She said and did her battle pose.

**Objective: Take Down Heartless**

Two Shadows strike first but miss.

"Ha...miss! Now mine turn, Fire!" She cast a Flamthower spell that burn the two Shadows in instant. The Soldiers

You see she was born with specials gift like no other. The gift of raw magic, when she was young she use to have problem to control it but with help of a powerful wizard, she will someday master it.

Their were only six heartless left. One of them caught her in surprise when it scratch her but did little damage.

"Ouch! You'll pay for that !Heal!" She cast a healing spell with added blossom petal affect. "Bubble!" Then icy blue color bubbles were heading toward the heartless that freeze all four of the heartless and shattered. "Alright! Time for the finally!" She dodge the last two heartless. "Lighting!" a lightning bolt stroke the two heartless.

After first swarm of heartless a another horde of heartless of 20 this time.

"Come and get it!" She shout and this time she pull out her small sword. She strike her sword with a blitz on the the two Shandows. Akira slash her sword through the heartless. One of the heartless try to strike her but she block it attack. And she slash through the horde of heartless. She mange to take down all the heartless and made it to the Third District.

"Mission Complete!"She said and did her victory pose (by spinning and place her right hand on her hip proudly)

**Objective:Complete**

**Reward: Five Hundred Munny**

**Raw Magic: Flamethrower, Healing blossom, Freezing Bubbles, and LightningBolt**

**Attacks: Blitz and Slash**

After that she head toward Third District she pass by a alley way. Without looking at the dark alley a ghostly green and blue light figure of a man with his black hair tie back. he is dress in a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. Also a blue-green on his abdomen with a silver heart symbol. He have jagged scar on his right eye and left cheek. Beside him was a dark silve like tabby Cat that almost look like a moogle with a large, spherical head, small ears, angel wing, stubby hand and feet. With a pink triangular nose with round light blue chibi eyes and white under belly. Floating beside him appear.

"Is that her, puko?" she said

"Yes... She have grown very strong." The ghost man said "He was right about her. She is specials."

"Puko, are you saying that she ready?"

"Yes, she ready."

**To Be Continue...**

**Spirit: That was end of Re chapter 2. Hope you enjoy the new one. I don't own any of the FFXIII series characters, the lyrics from a cretin artis*hint* or any KH. Also can you guess the song is?**

**Lightning: Why did you made Hope older? That doesn't make any sense. Your just gonna make the reader confuse.**

**Spirit: KH doesn't have logic, Light and you like to see him older. He so handsome in FFXii-2 and admitted Lighting because he so cute!**

**Lighting-blush-**

**Spirit: Any way please leave your honesty so I can fix this Fic and don't forget to review, fallow, or fave. Good Night Everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit: Hello I am SpiritDreamWarriors and this is KH:Heart Destiny. You know the drill and enjoy:) also I forgot to mention when it took place two weeks before the first KH event.**

**Chapter 3: Allies and Accident In The Third District **

After a couple of fight of Heartless she finally made it to the Third District.

"Oh man.. I thought those heartless would never end-_sigh_-" she talk to herself then she heard her stomach growl," Aww man I forgot to eat!" She complain to herslf.

"Maybe you should eat with us." A strange voice came out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Akira look around, She felt somebody was be hide her, she turn around if somebody is be hide her. "Ahhh!" Akira jump back when she got surprise by a seventeen year old, Yuffie Kisaragi. Who live in this district in the "Small House"; Yuffie giggle a bit.

"You got scare by the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie spoke with pride. Yuffie always love being called "The Great Ninja". It make her feel more respect and intimidated to other. She is a good fighter when she against the heartless but then again. She not the silent and deadly kind of Ninja.

"Oh is just you," she sigh with relief "But then again if was on my guard. I could have burn you or stab you; no question ask and also... I didn't got scare." Said in a serious tone,

"You mean like time you almost stab of Merlin when he caught you in surprise." Yuffie brought up that incident. It wasn't her fault that he came in when she was on guard during a fight against the heartless with Lightning and Snow. Just to tell her that she get a break from Magic lesson.

"Please don't bring that up. Yo-"a puff of smoke had interrupted Akira's sentence. Both Akira and Yuffie cough from the smoke. When it clear out It reveal Merlin standing front of them.

"Why hello Yuffie and Akira!" He said cheerfully

"Hi Merlin," said Yuffie

"Whats Up!" She greeted as well "Sorry that I kin-"

"Actually I wanted to speak to you." He said

"Huh?"Akira is curios what Merlin needed to say,it might be important.

"To tell you that I need to head to a other world to get some supplies for my new potion. That I am brewing so their is no lesson today" or maybe not.

"What!?"

"You heard me child," he said

"Aww...I was hoping for to learn new spell." Akira was disspoited that he leaving and she look down to her feet.

"Now don't be upset Akira." Akira look at Merlin. He pull out something in his sleeve. It was a book. "This book contain many spells, that will help you to control your magic writher I'm here or not." He gave the small black leather-locket book with small key attach and gave it to her. Akira look at the book; it kinda look old. But it doesn't matter to Akira, she think it is pretty awsome to get a book from a powerful wizard.

"Wow! Thanks Merlin!" She said happily

"Your welcome young one...will off I go!" He said. With a wave of his wand he disappear into a puff of smoke. That made both Yuffie and Akira to cough again.

"_Cough_-He shoul-_cough_- watch,where he teleporting!" Yuffie complain between and Akira noded to agreement. Then they heard growl that belong to Akira stomach. Yuffie giggle and Akira faintly blush I guess you still hungry are you?" She giggle, Akira gave a smile while rubbing her back of her head.

"You can't blame me," she said

"Come on, Aerith making her specialty!" She said and with that, she head to the Small house with the other.

"Alright!" Akira agree and fallow Yuffie toward the Small House. They finally made it, Yuffie went inside first.

"Hi Aerith! Guess who came," she "announce" Akira. When they enter the Small House's living room she see a young beautiful twenty year old women name Aerith, with long braided brown hair (AN:Aerith's hair is kinda look brighter then Akira's brown hair) that been tie with a bright pink ribbon and she had emerald color the one wearing a pink button dress with a loose lilac belt and brown boots.

Aerith look at Yuffie also Akira, she smile warmly at them.

"Oh,Why hello Akira, how the other are doing?"She ask

"They're doing fine," Akira answer with smile. Aerith can be very motherly to them.

"Hey Aerith can make something to eat for Akira. She skip breakfast again," Yuffie tease.

"Yuffie!" Akira shout and blush harder "You making me sound like fat ass." She curse and made Aerith to cross her arm and glare at of both at them.

"Akira, you shouldn't be cursing like that." Aerith said in a motherly tone. "Honestly I sometime think you were hanging with Cid and Snow to much." She mention Cid Highwind. He owner of acsseory shop and gumi ship in district one.

"Sorry Aerith," she apologize that made Aerith smile "Good and don't be of embarrass, It can happen sometime. And Yuffie don't be teasing her." She said, that made feel Yuffie made feel guilty, she just wanted a little humor. In a few minute later, Aerith made some food for all them.

"Wow it look great, thanks Aerith!" Akira compliment Aerith work. Aerith smile and then they ate; when Akira half finish of her pancake she look at Aerith.

"Hey Aerith... Where Squall?" She ask. Squall Leohart or Leon. Also a other member of Allies to fight the heartless. Almost half of the member are older then her. Akira somewhere between age of fourteen or fithteen, basically she is the runt of the team.

"Well," she started out "Leon went to fight the heartless at the Backstreet... Not so far from here." Akira nodded. After finishing her breakfast she thank Aerith for the meal. She stood up from the chair and caught something in her eyes. On a nightstand, thier was a picture of Aerith two men. One is older her with black slick back spiky hair and sky blue eyes and other one was young shy with chocobo spike blond hair with same sky blue eyes.

"Hey Aerith?" she got attention of the flower girl "Any word from them?" Aerith look sadly.

"No..." Aerith shook her head, Akira sigh sadly "But someday they'll comeback." She try to brighten up her mood. Akira smile that Aerith always think positive, that made Akira smile how strong-will she is.

"Will I better be heading back."

"Aww but you just got here." Yuffie said in a sad tone.

"Sorry Yuff but I really what to read this book and maybe help out the others to fight the heartless." She explains "Will see ya," she wave her goodbye.

"-sigh- bye," Yuffie and then Aerith said samething. Akira went out the door of the Small House and head back to the District Four. A few minute later after walking through the street of Traverse Town. She felt somebody is watching her movement, Akira can't shake this weird feel off. Till she encounter another horde of heartless.

"Welcome to hell," Akira said; she pull out her small sword and charge her magic then the battle begin

**Objective: Defeat All Heartless**

Akira did her first attack by charging toward a amor heartless and did a multiple slash attack. One of the heartles try to strike but dodge and cast a Lightnig Bolt at it she got a bit damage but she use blitz at four heartless. She cast her Freezing Bubble that froze five heartless, one got her behide her back but for payback she use blitz on it.

There were only four heartless left. One leap at her but Akira slash into half. She dodge the last three by doing a backflip and for finishing touch she cast a rope like whip made out of water, Water Whip. With one swoop, Akira take down the remaining heartless. At the end she use Heeling Blossom.

**Objective:Complete[leve up 5]**

**Reward: Six Hundred Munny and a Super Potion**

**Attacks:Blitz and Slash**

**Raw Magic: Frezzing bubble, Lighting Bolt, (NEW)Water Whip, and Healing Blossom**

Akira walk off the battle scean like it was nothing, but then she felt disturbance. Something felt very wrong. That same strange feeling but this time, it much sinister with reak of darkness.

"Who There!" She yell out but no answer, but then a strange creature coming out of alley. It was heartless but seem wrong. The poor little guy holding his big shadowy head with it claws. It seem it was in a lot of pain. Can heartless feel pain? Then suddely the heartless began to change. "Oh god no," she whisper like the one in her "dream" but this time it turn into a large skinny corpse like creature of a ashy black Minotaur if it wasn't fed much, that reveal a lot of skeletal structure but look strong enough to pull a big truck. It have long pointing tail like the devil, a dragon snout, and sharp claws. He creature let out a roar that caught attion of a certain person with pink hair. Back to them, Akira pull out her sword and charge her magic for the boss battle.

**Objective: Defeat Boss [Shadow Manotuar]**

The beast began to charge toward her but she quickly got out of the beast way that end up crashing into a wall.

"Ha! Miss me," She said "Fire!" She cast simple but effect fire spell. That hit the beast's back which made beast angry. It charge again and this time got her by using claws attack."Ahh!" She cry out in pain when the claws sent her flying and then hit a wall. She began to cough pain. She use healing blossom again, got up from feet and strike the Shadow Manotaur with a multiple attacks of slashes and quick blitz that took a lot damage.

The Shadow Manotuar use Charge again but miss again but Akira manage to doge it and use Freezing Bubble that froze the it leg.

"Alright, my turn to have fu-huh!?" She saw the ice crack and then brake that free it leg. The "Heartless" began to use some sort of magic of dark ord of the it snout and a beam of shadow fire at Akira, Shandow Beam."Ahhh!" She cry out, she felt blood treakle out of the coner of her lip. She got couple bruise but that dosen't stop her yet. She got up again and let out battle cry. She jump high off the air and use Lightng Bolt in midair.

"Ha!" She yell out when she stap the creature head, she landed on her feet. Akira saw the beast had been defeat it. She saw the creature began fade away. She was holding her badly injure right arm that been holding her small sword. She watch the creature fade but she saw beast about to use it last attack before fading. Her eyes widen when it use it masses claws that send Akira flying in the air.

**Objective: Complete**

"Ahhhh!" She yell in pain and then landing on the ground; she is breathing weekly. The beast finally fade away. Akira is laying on the ground in pain, she saw something strange before darkness took over, a cat and ghostly figure watching over her and then she close her eyes.

**Spirit: Will this end of chapter three. Up next is Chapter Four: Awakening. Also I called Aer with Th because Aerith mean earth, which make a lot of sense to call her that than Aer with the S that mean Sky beacuse she like gardening, flower, and the planet. Please Fallow,fave,or review pleas, Bye everybody:)**

**Fast Fact: did you know that both Aerith and Lightning have the same Japanesse voice actor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot,Oc and OW/other world, enjoy.**

**C****hapter 4: Awakening of Akira's Mind**

_Why I am falling?_ She thought. She open her eyes to see everything is pure darkness, Akira's body sinking into a abyss of darkness. Akira look up to see a dim of light if she literly underwater. To prove that theory, Akira leaving a trail of small glowing effect-air bubble. Am _I dead? She_ thought again.

_No..._ A voice spoke from the darkness. Akira gasp and then she felt her body shift instead falling head first, she change to feet first position. Akira's feet finally touch the "ground" and burst of light came out underneath her feet. That reveal a round stain-color platform of the starry night sky and her sleeping with one leg up and holding a strange looking sword that look like a key.

It is a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep "blade" is a light-blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end of the bar the same color. A gold rainguard is at the bottom of the bar. The keychain is a gold star and it is attached to the hilt of the "sword" with a silver chain.

"Where am I?" She finally spoke to no one.

_Your heart..._

Akira gasp at respond from the unkown.

"Who there!?" She ask again.

_Some one who care for you _The voice spoke but some how familiar. Then a strange glow from darkness coming closer to Akira.

"How are you in my heart?" She ask to the heart.

_I was watching over you sense I have past and after wandering for ten years, I was able found you _The voice spoke and then it her. _Now let see strong how strong your are..._

"Who are you!" She shout then on cue three small column came out from the platform. One have a sword, the other have a staff and a shield.

_Choose wisely of your power_

"-Sigh- find, who ever you are."She walk toward one of them, Akira decide to get the shield.

_would you choose guardianship of kindness to aid your friends. A shield to repel all._

"yes" she said and shield disappear.

_Your path is set, what will you give up for exchange of your power_

She then walk toward the sword.

_Do you give up the power to be a warrior with invisible courage with a sword terrible of destruction. Is this you choose._

"Yes..." She talk to herself then sword disappear.

_You've chosen the power of the guardian and given up the power of the Warrior. Is this you chose_

Akira just nodded for "yes". Then she felt a quake when the column, she almost lost her footing when it happen. She look around when the platform began to shatter underneath her feet and fell to the darkness again. Then she saw a other platform but this time is was painted with a big red heart. She change position to land on her feet. Akira landed gently on the new platform. Shield appear in her hand again when new sense of power.

_Use this to guard your self and other from the upcoming danger._

Then Shadow heartless rise from the shadow. Akira throw her shield like boomerang and hit all the heartless with one shot. Akira caught the shield and proud smirk appear on her face. Their one heartless left when Akira about use another attack, the heartless melted to the ground and spread all over platform. She try back away, but then she felt her feet got heavy when strange ooze of darkness caught her in surprise. She was sinking in some sort of quick sand. She try to get out, but the Darkness consume her and close her eyes.

When she open her eyes she laying another platform that was painted of the sun. She got up and look around. She see a huge door and Akira walk toward it. Akira try open the door but it doesn't. _No good, it lock_ she thought, but then the door began to magically open and light escaping. When the door fully open she enter and enter another platform but this time is a moon and saw three recognizable people from her pass Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. A big smile appear on her face and tears of joys began to form in her eyes.

"Terra!" she shout and ran toward him and hug him, her fist hug from him sense the past ten years. "Terra-sniff- I thought I will -sniff- never see you again." She said and cry happily

"What is more important thing in your life?" Terra spoke, Akira gave questioning look.

"You guys of course, your my family." Akira answer and then Terra disappear "Terra!" She shout his name. Akira ran toward Aqua "Aqua! What going on!?" She ask

"How far will it take to reach your dream?"

"Not you too, but I might by giving up one thing even I might have to sacrifice but why-gasp- Aqua!" Aqua is also gone."Is this some sort of cruel dream?" She said and fell on her knee and tears of sadness began to fall.

_Don't let your sadness stop you from this journey._ the voice advice her.

"Your right, Crying is not going bring back my brother or Aqua."

Now Ventus is left standing, she walk toward himand she spoke.

"What it take to protect the must thing you love?" "Ventus" ask, Akira sigh and spoke.

"By using my whole strength even will cause death at the end." Akira answer and Aerith disappear as well. She now all alone in the dark.

You care for your Family, you might have to give up something precision to achieve your dream, and use you're willing to take away or give up your life to protect your love one.

"Yeah I guess so, but sound good." She spoke to the voice.

_Your adventure begins in the road of starry night. Your road might force you to do hard decision and sacrifice that will effect other and yourself, but the stars shall guide you to the right past till your journey end._

"Sound good," she said

_Some day you will open a door that is both far off and very near._

Then she saw more shadow heartless summon her shield and charge at them and hit them with the shield. One heartless try to strike her but block it attack. She throw her shield and hit all them. When she defeat all them. Akira saw at the rim of the platform began stair like platform of multicolor. Akira ran toward the stair that hopefully find out where is she?

Akira made it to the next platform. It was painted with the Sun and Moon finally meet and stars was painted on the glass platform.

The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadows become.

Then Akira look at shadow and it was bigger. And the unthinkable had happen, her shadow rise from platform. Akira once again summon her shield ready to fight her own shadow, but then her shadow began grow taller and more heartless like .

_Don't be afraid._

Akira back away from the giant heartless creature that hopefully gain more room to fight.

_And don't forget..._

She throw her shield at it face and return back to her. The Darkside charging a attack and smash his fit on the pillar platform; Akira attack with her shield. Without warning heartless began to rise the shadow. She smash her shield at them. The Darkside try to attack but Akira attack first and did combo move of using her magic (she just realize she use her magic in this place) and the shield attack that end being one-hit K.O. When Akira try to get her shield it vanish.

"Fuck..." She whisper, the Darkside began to fall and Akira jump away to a safe distant, but end up falling into a puddle of darkness. Akira try to get out, When Darkside is about she heard a last few word from the voice.

_-Don't be afraid._

Akira try to get out but she can't.

_You Hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Akira close her eyes and accepted her fate that she ain't gonna get out of this.

_So don't forget: your are the chosen to finish what it started._

_"Hey Puko wake up!"_

_"_huh?" She open her eyes to see a strange looking cat that front of her face.

**To be Continue...**

**Spirit: Finally I finally finish this chapter, I wanted to say I am sorry for this chapter. Now that away. I planning to creat a origin story called Rebirth by Dream if a get at least 4 review. Also I can finally start adding the fun part of KH, the Disney and Random worlds soons!. I might add my own that will help in the plot of this Fic. So pleased leave a review, fave, or fallow this Fic. Good Night Everybody!**

**Fast Fact: Keyblade that been mention is actually is a real Keyblade, call the Starlight. That you can only obtain it in the upcoming game, Kingdom Heart X. From the start of the game.**


End file.
